


Charming

by Lost_at_Sea



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_at_Sea/pseuds/Lost_at_Sea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye and Jemma end up dancing at a S.H.I.E.L.D. banquet, and Jemma is being quite the charmer. To excuse my slight OC-nish this is like two years down the road. Jemma and Skye are very comfortable together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charming

Skye kind-of hated events like this. They were flashy and there was champagne, and waiters, and dancing. The only thing that was making it relatively enjoyable was that she was there with the team. AC was Mr. Business. He was greeting all the important people and introducing the team. Ward was his regular surly self, but he loosened up to take a few women on the dance floor, including May, Jemma and Skye.   
Fitz was fiddling with some little gadget under the table before he finally got up and asked Jemma to dance. She smiled and said of course and they danced in their own way around the dance floor. Skye watched them and saw Jemma’s yellow dress wishing around her knees. She found herself smiling at the adorable grin on the biochemist’s face. May, who had been surly all night, but what's new, looked at Skye and leaned over quietly saying “Just go for it.” She then got up, pulling Phil onto the dance floor. 

Skye sat running it through her head. Should she? Should she give in and risk it all and go for it with Simmons? Skye sighed and drifted off in her own thoughts. She didn’t notice Jemma until her face was right in front of her. 

“Hello!” Jemma grinned. 

“Hi!” Skye chuckled. 

“You wanna dance?”

After a moment of hesitation Skye grinned back. “Of course.”

 

The Swing Music they were playing was energetic and it was fun dancing around the floor with Jemma giggling and smiling, and looking at her with that bright glimmer in her eye. Skye couldn’t remember a time she felt happier. Then the song changed to a classic waltz. Skye blushed and looked down, muttering something about not knowing how to dance. Next thing she knows Jemma’s taken her hand and pulled her into perfect dance form. Her eyes twinkle as she says “Well good thing I know how to lead.” They start dancing and Skye can’t take her eyes off of the beautiful scientist who is whisking her across the floor. They are halfway through the first song when Skye asks Jemma why she knows how to lead a waltz. 

Jemma's eyes gleam as she says "I've always been a charmer.  
“Very funny.” 

And before Skye can open her mouth again Jemma’s spun her out and around and caught her again.   
“Oh” Skye says breathlessly. Jemma pulls them back into dancing position, light blush dusting her cheeks. 

“Alright, so I actually learned it in university. My best friend, this was before I was close with Fitz, well she was a dancer, and she taught me how to dance in our flat” Simmon’s eyes are focused far away she has a bittersweet smile on her face. “Then she moved in with a rugby player and completely ignored dorky old me.” She laughs in her expense. Skye feels her grip on Jemma’s shoulder blade tighten. 

“You aren’t dorky.”

“Oh but I was. I had huge glasses, and I was even less social than I am now. If that's possible” She grins. The music changes. It’s a slow song but not a waltz so Jemma lets go of Skye’s hand and wraps them both around the hacker’s waist.

“But, she did break my heart. First in a long line of girls I just shouldn’t have fallen for.” Skye is halted surprised to hear of Jemma’s interest in women, and half not. She had noticed Jemma checking out waitress when the team got to eat off the bus. And not to mention when Natasha had come to the bus. Thankfully Simmons maintained some air of subtlety or Agent Hill might have decapitated her. She was very protective.

“Well, she isn’t good enough for you, none of them were… or are… or whatever.”

Jemma’s face falls and she mutters under her breath. “Or maybe I’m just not good enough for them.”

Skye, so very close to Jemma, still hears it. “Now, why would you say something like that. “

Jemma’s smile is fake now as she tells Skye to forget it and distracts her with a few well placed spins and even a dip that leaves them both in giggles, even though Skye can hear a strain in Simmons’. They slow down to match the changing song again, and Skye grips Jemma a little closer and whispers in her ear. 

“You’re right you aren’t good enough for them. You’re too good for them.” Jemma’s smile is still sad and Skye is growing concerned. 

“Jem? What’s wrong?” Jemma’s grip on Skye loosens as she sighs. 

“It’s just slightly hard to hear you say that.”

“Why?”

“Oh Skye, do you really not see?”

“See what?”

“That you are one of the girls I shouldn’t have fallen for.” They’ve stopped now, in the middle of the dance floor. “That you are the reason I’m always longing, and lonely. That you are the one who isn’t really to blame, cause how can I be mad at you for not feeling the same way? But how could I not try. I mean you are you and you are great. 

“And Bollocks!” Skye is shocked to hear Simmons swear. “I did everything I could.” They have separated now, and they are standing a few feet apart, and Skye can feel the eyes on her but she couldn’t care because she’s hanging on Jemma’s every word. 

“I guess that doesn’t mean much,” Jem continues, “seeing as I’m bloody awful at all that kind of stuff. Always have been, but I did. I flirted, albeit badly, but I did. I smiled, I laughed.” Jemma isn’t even looking at Skye anymore, she’s just ranting. And Skye is still standing there. “I maintained eye contact, I stood too close to you, I initiated unnecessary contact. I tried to look nice. I used every play that had ever worked on me, on my friends, and even the occasional ones that had worked for me in the past. I even tried to figure out which words sounded best in my accent and apply them to my speech patterns more regularly. I did everything in my power to charm you. I made charts!” 

Jemma is exasperated now. Hair falling out of her beautiful up-do and arms flailing.   
“And despite it all, the constant months of planning, and deciphering, and flirting and wooing, you didn’t see.” Jemma’s ramble is followed by a few long breaths. She looks up into Skye’s warm eyes, which are focused far away, and sees only one thing. Shock. Jemma sighs again and continues. 

“And I can see this is a lot to process, so I’m going to go sit over there…” She says pointing to the bar. “… and when you’ve figured out what you’re going to do or say, meet me over there. But, Skye?” The girl in question finally looks back at Jemma. “Don’t lie to me, that’ll hurt much worse.”

 

It’s a few minutes before Skye even moves, and when she does it’s with a singular purpose. She power walks to the bar, the only sounds in the ballroom the click of her heels and the beat of her heart, and some slight murmuring at the bar. Everyone else is silent, watching. She walks up behind Jemma, and spins the girl around by her shoulders. She meets startled sparkling eyes, and blurts out.   
“You say I’m blind because I didn’t see that you were trying to charm me. But you didn’t see that it worked.”

In the split second it takes for Skye to catch her breath and Jemma to open her mouth to speak, Skye lunges at the other girl firmly pressing her lips against the biochemist’s. 

Meanwhile May smirks and collects her fifty bucks from Coulson.

“That’s not fair, you meddled.”

“Sure, but you never said I couldn’t.”


End file.
